Cold As It Seems
by SunEin
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been the best of friends ever since they were kids. Kagome bears special feelings for Inuyasha but Inuyasha have never thought of her that way. Who is the girl that holds Inuyasha's heart? Will Kagome ever be able to turn Inuyasha's attention to her? Or will she lose to her look alike? Join Kagome in her love adventure. R&R!


_A.N Hey guys, I know that it's a very bad idea to start a new story when I already have two ongoing updating at a speed slower than a turtle. But hey, I've inspirations. Can't stop myself. So here we go, do leave me a review thanks!_

The limelight was on the three who ate in silence.

The girl with heavy makeup was busily trying to catch the attention of the silent boy who was thinking about the solution of the math problem he failed to score in the previous test. She first leaned on him then played with his hair before putting her head on his shoulders, snuggling towards him. The third party sat gracefully on her seat, dining with perfect elegance. She took a glance at the couple opposite her before sighing when she noticed the furrow of eyebrows on the boy.

The cafeteria have barely any open spaces left, magnifying the sound produced from each table. The sound of water being splashed on the girl with heavy make up done silenced the whole cafeteria. A deafening high pitch scream bounced off the walls of the dining area, echoing.

"This is for you, you shamelss bitch! How dare you snatch Kagome's boyfriend!" The attacker screeched.

The mentioned girl looked up slowly, her perfectly lengthened lashes gracing its way through the air. She briefly gazed at the victim who was wet from head to toe, before staring at the boy who sat opposite of her. The piece of clothing covering his shoulders are now drenched, dampening his mood and his eyebrows have themselves furrowed even further. She made up her mind and stood up, grabbing the glass nearest to her and had it wasted on the attackers face.

"K-Kagome?" Shock was evident on the attacker's face.

"First off, Yasha and I aren't together. Second, please don't embarrass yourself anymore. I know you're actually a really kind person with a strong sense of justice deep down. So don't commit misleading acts like this that'll make people think that you're someone violent. It'll be such a pity, alright, sweetheart?" Kagome placed her hands on the attacker's shoulders, before hugging the latter.

The attacker's eyes reddened as she replayed the last words Kagome spoken with a trembling, hoarse voice - as though she was going to cry. _Thank you for doing this for me, but nothing hurts me more than when he is hurt._

"You little bitch! How dare you do this to me! Watch me slap your ugly shit face!" The 'victim' raged, raising her hands to land it on the attacker's face.

The sound of her own cheeks coming into contact with Kagome's palm was surprsingly so loud it could be heard three tables away. Her eyes were almost as big as saucers.

"You! I didn't permit you to call my dear Inuyasha 'Yasha'! Who are you to do that? And now you're slapping me? Watch your manners, bitch!" She lunged herself at Kagome but was pulled back by a strong pair of arms.

"We're over. Stop whatever embarassing acts you are doing. You better go now, or I will shame you like no one ever did." Inuyasha hissed. The girl sobbed before running away.

"Hey, you didn't have to be mean. It's not nice to make girls cry." Kagome lightly reprimanded the ever silent boy who only speak when he is in the mood to. He quickened his pace as he approached her and pulled her nearer to him by her bony wrist, inspecting any possible harm that might be inflicted on her.

Upon realizing that she's unharmed, he took a step closer to her and whispered, "You can't blame me for doing that. She dared to try and hurt you. I'm done in this noisy place." He threw his arms over her shoulders and dragged her off.

"Holy, did you see what just happened?"

"Yeah! Kagome is so cool and kind. This is why she's the Queen!"

"Have you seen how angered Inuyasha was when Jessie tried to slap Katherine? This is why he's the King because Kagome's his!"

"Then have you heard about how the Queen protected the King in secret?"

"Eh? What's that?" The volume of discussions grew louder as they're now free to bring all the gossips to light without the fear of being caught.

The King and Queen of the school sat at the back of class in silence. Kagome, upon realizing that Inuyasha have finally finished analyzing his mistake,spoke. "I see that Mr Inuyasha finally got his Mathematics question all sorted out?" She teased. Inuyasha, no longer surprised by how well she understand him merely smirked in response, however remembering the way she addressed him made something in him snapped. He leaned forward to Kagome, 'til they are only a centimetre away,before looking straight into her eyes, trying to reach to the most bottom of her.

"You. Stop it. I granted you the permission to call me 'Yasha'. You don't need to listen to any other people's words aside from mine. You hear me?"Though Inuyasha have always spoken with much seriousness and authority, he made sure that he sounded extra firm with this statement. Kagome sighed.

"I know that, Yasha. But you see, all of the girls that you've dated by far all hates me. Have you not wonder why is that the case? It's because oft he way I address you and how you don't allow them to call you anything aside from 'Inuyasha'." Kagome smiled as she looked straight back into Inuyasha's eyes.

"I don't give a crap. All I care about is you." Inuyasha said as he return to his original sitting arrangement, signalling that it's the end of the conversation. What he says is final, it have always been that way. Kagome sighed but smile briefly, glad that she is still different. Different, yes. But never special. She closed her eyes as her heart starts to clench again, remembering this one special girl who grabs hold of Russell's heart. That one girl both of them knew, 8 years ago.

 _A.N This is relatively short for a chapter. Why, you ask? Because shorter the chapter, faster the updates! Love you guys xoxo. R &R!_


End file.
